


delight

by nanamilks



Series: commissions [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Choking, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Hyung Kink, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Service Top Bang Chan, kind of, service top puppy chan feels good knowing he makes seungmin feel good, seungmin wants his good boy to know he's the best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: "Too tired to go out with me tonight?" Chan asks, muffled by the fabric of Seungmin's top. He lifts his head and finds Seungmin regarding their reflection with wide, surprised eyes. Chan is easily the busiest out of all of them at any given time, and definitely the one he would have expected to hit the hay as soon as they get home tonight."I— no, of course not," Seungmin playfully, lightly knocks his head against Chan's a few times, squeezing his arms a little tighter to get him to tighten their hug. "Are you sure you're not too tired?"Chan shakes his head, turning it so he can kiss Seungmin's temple. "Never too tired for you, baby."(or: in the midst of busy schedules and lack of sleep, seungmin finally gets to go on a real date with his boyfriend.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012998
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florabee/gifts).



> this piece was commissioned by the sweet and wonderful florabee! thank you for giving me the opportunity to finally write a seungchan; i've been wanting to so badly and this was so like. soul-cleansing to write fjdklsfn i hope this is everything you wanted, and thank you so much again!! ♡

Seungmin looks off into space as the makeup artist touches up his eyeshadow, trying his hardest not to blink as she tickles his waterline with her brush. The rest of the members have already gone off to the set, ready to get the interview underway, but one of Seungmin's eyes started to tear up in reaction to something, maybe the brush bristles or the brand of mascara, and he'd had to stay behind to get it corrected. Sitting there alone in the dressing room while everyone waits on him, he can't help but feel a little bit guilty for some reason. Like a burden. Like if this interview runs too long, he's the one to blame. He knows that no one will think that, realistically, but on top of all of the other stressors of the last week or so, he feels especially bad.

Promotions have been both time and energy consuming, and the last thing any of them want to do today is work for longer than they have to. They've already done so much today; getting up at the crack of dawn for a photo shoot, an interview at one studio and now another interview at one a ways away, squeezing in practice for an upcoming performance. They'll be free to go home after this, the earliest they've been released from work in a while, and Seungmin should be excited to have some personal time. But he knows that once they get to the dorm, everyone is going to break apart to do their own thing which he can't blame them for, considering they've been spending almost every second of the day together. But he misses all of them, misses getting to hang out and do nothing in particular, staying up until ungodly hours playing together rather than passing out as soon as they get home. More than anything, though, he misses—

There's a gentle knock on the door of the dressing room before it opens, and a head of black hair pops in. Seungmin looks in the mirror and sees Chan in the reflection, slipping into the room and bowing his head politely to the makeup noona as he approaches. It's remarkable, the way that Seungmin lights up, energy restored just from _seeing_ Chan, being in the same space as him, no matter how dejected he's feeling. He perks up, smiling when he meets Chan's kind eyes in the mirror, but then the sudden realization that their leader might be here to scold him or ask him what's taking so long strikes him and the excitement stalls.

"Hey, pretty," Chan greets him, stepping behind him and resting his hands on Seungmin's shoulders. He kneads at them tenderly, offering Seungmin a soft smile that makes the vocalist's stomach churn with butterflies. "You look so nice."

Seungmin can't help but to grin shyly, averting his gaze away from Chan's in hopes of calming his racing heart and keeping his face from turning red. He thinks he looks nice, too, fond of the sparkles on his eyelids and the rose tint on his lips, the way it all compliments the outfit they've put him in. The artist finishes up by dusting some powder over Seungmin's skin and then starts to put her supplies away, turning away from the boys.

"Thank you," Seungmin murmurs, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. He looks at Chan again, just as the elder is leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of Seungmin's head. With his ginger touches and sweet little words, Seungmin realizes that this isn't leader Chan come to get onto him for something — this is boyfriend Chan come to check on him.

"Are you doing alright? You've been so quiet today," Chan comments, moving to wrap his arms loosely around Seungmin's shoulders in a backwards hug, tucking his chin into the crook of his neck. Seungmin's hands come up to rest on Chan's arms, squeezing lightly and leaning back into him, breathing in the comfort of having him here, more alone than they have been as of late. The makeup artist gathers her bags and leaves to the set with a quiet goodbye.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired, I guess." He leans his head against Chan's, thumbing over the seam in his sleeve. When Chan starts pressing featherlight kisses to the skin of his neck, Seungmin almost forgets they have a job to do. He wants nothing more than to shut the world out and stay right here with him.

"Too tired to go out with me tonight?" Chan asks, muffled by the fabric of Seungmin's top. He lifts his head and finds Seungmin regarding their reflection with wide, surprised eyes. Chan is easily the busiest out of all of them at any given time, and definitely the one he would have expected to hit the hay as soon as they get home tonight.

"I— no, of course not," Seungmin playfully, lightly, knocks his head against Chan's a few times, squeezing his arms a little tighter to get him to tighten their hug. "Are you sure _you're_ not too tired?"

Chan shakes his head, turning it so he can kiss Seungmin's temple. "Never too tired for you, baby."

There's another knock on the door, a hurried one this time, and it opens just a crack as their manager calls to them that they're starting in five minutes. Seungmin and Chan let out sighs at the same time, then laugh at their harmony. Seungmin turns his head to look at Chan, the real Chan behind him rather than the one in the mirror, and puckers his lips for a kiss. Chan barely lets him wait a second for it, pressing his lips to Seungmin's in a series of sweet pecks that have Seungmin melting in his chair.

"Meet me in the lobby at home around nine, yeah?" Chan gives him one last, long kiss before he's pulling away to stand up straight, rubbing Seungmin's back as the younger man stands up. "We'll get away from all of this for a little bit."

The interview is a breeze. Seungmin's energy is at peak levels since his talk with Chan, buzzing with anticipation of what's going to happen later in the night once this is done. By the way that everyone else seems so much more peppy and engaged than they were this morning, he knows they're all just as excited to relax tonight. Or maybe they all got little pep talks from their leader, too, and are feeling refreshed. Chan's amazing that way, among plenty of others.

They don't get to ride in the same car on the way back, Chan too caught up chatting with the studio staff and arriving late to the cars, having to take the remaining seat in the other car rather than the seat beside Seungmin that's currently occupied by Jisung and the loud YouTube video he's watching without headphones. He texts Chan the whole way home, though, trying to get him to spill his plans for their date but getting nothing out of him except _it's a surprise, honey_ and all of the kissy-face Kakao stickers he can find.

It's not that the members _know_ they're dating, but they definitely know. Seungmin hasn't told them, and Chan hasn't either, considering the talk they'd had the night they decided to make it official. At the end of the day, they both want what's best for the group, and keeping their relationship on the down-low seems like the best thing to keep everyone, including the two of them, focused. But even if they haven't informed everyone that they're exclusive, everyone has definitely caught on. It's obvious in the way that, when Seungmin tells Jeongin he's "hanging out" with Chan tonight, Jeongin lights up from within and practically begs to help him get ready. He's excited for his best friend to finally go on a real date with his not-boyfriend.

Seungmin meets Chan in the lobby just before nine like they planned, and finds the elder sitting on one of the modular sofas in the center of the room, watching the water spout out of the decorative fountain and cascade onto the pebbles at the bottom. He approaches him just like Chan had approached him in the dressing room, sauntering up and wrapping his arms around him from behind, burrowing into the crook of his neck. Chan jumps a little, but instantly relaxes into it, laughing softly.

"Hi, baby," Chan accepts a couple of kisses to his cheek before he meets Seungmin's lips with his own.

"Hi to _you_ , baby," Seungmin says in English, giggling into the last kiss Chan gives him. When Chan stands up, he digs in the pocket of his coat until he finds his keys, holding out his other hand to Seungmin. The younger rounds the sofa to get to him, lacing their fingers together and walking out to the parking lot right by his side.

The way that they blast music and sing at the top of their lungs together, already releasing so much tension before the date has even truly begun, is almost enough to distract Seungmin from the fact that he still doesn't know where they're going. They're sitting at a stoplight on their way towards Hongdae, fingers still interlocked on the console between them when Seungmin leans over to steal another kiss, the millionth of the night. He can't get enough of kissing Chan any time, but knowing that they're going to have to cease all of the PDA once they're out of the car, he wants to get his fill, if that will ever be possible.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" he asks, resting his head against his seat when Chan starts driving again. Chan grins mischievously, dimple popping out, so adorably infuriating. He shakes his head and Seungmin groans dramatically.

"We're almost there! I think you'll really like it. It'll be worth the mystery."

And it is. When they arrive at the new escape room Seungmin's been raving about wanting to go to ever since it opened earlier in the year, he can barely contain his excitement. It takes them just over an hour to solve the mysteries it takes to get out of two rooms, and upon discovering the hole-in-the-wall arcade just next door, they spend quite a bit of time there, battling each other on the old-school shooters and joining some strangers in laser tag. If they find a dark little corner in the back of the room to kiss and talk strategy, none of their opponents are the wiser.

They stop at a cafe that advertises a cake that looks like a bunny on a poster in the window, and grab a table nestled in a corner to share that cake with tall, colorful drinks that Seungmin has a blast photographing, so excited to show their fans whenever he gets around to posting all of his photos from tonight online. He has to get one of Chan looking so cute and satisfied across the table, smiling brightly at Seungmin with a dollop of white frosting on his nose, courtesy of a messy kiss from Seungmin. He's not sure if Stay are lucky enough to get this shot, too; this one might be just for him.

It’s late by the time they leave the cafe, full on cake and conversation, but neither are ready to go home quite yet. They don’t have anything scheduled until later in the day tomorrow, so they figure they’ll still get a decent amount of sleep whenever they decide to head back. For now, though, Chan drives them a few minutes away to park somewhere near the Hangang so they can ditch his car and take a walk along it, hand in hand with their masks on so no one can point them out in the dim night.

“How have you been?” Seungmin asks, voice softer than it’s been in a minute. They’ve been joking around, recounting memories of the last few busy, blurry weeks, and Chan’s made a point to ask Seungmin how _he’s_ been, reminding him of how downcast he was earlier in the day. But now that Seungmin is turning the spotlight onto him, he starts to get reticent.

“Oh, I’ve been fine.” Chan offers, and Seungmin frowns beneath his mask, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Don’t do that.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Chan laughs awkwardly, like he always does when he’s feeling shy. Seungmin doesn’t want to push him, but he doesn’t want Chan keeping his issues inside, either. It’s hard watching him try to deal with the weight of the world on his own all the time.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Seungmin murmurs, swinging their hands idly and watching the cracks in the sidewalk pass beneath their feet. “Just… promise you’ll tell someone? Jisung or Minho, maybe. Just someone.”

Chan is quiet for a long moment, and then he’s pulling Seungmin closer to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He pulls his mask down to give Seungmin a firm kiss on the cheek. “I love you,” he says. Seungmin wraps his arm around Chan’s waist and leans into his side. “I really am okay. Just a little tired. We’ve been pretty busy, yeah? But it’s nothing I can’t handle. Everything’s going smoothly.”

Seungmin nods. “I love you, too. More, even.”

“You wish.” Chan scoffs and moves to get behind Seungmin so he can wrap his arms tightly around his torso in a back hug that makes it hard for Seungmin to keep walking, try as he may. The younger bursts into giggles as Chan tickles his neck with his playful kisses, stumbling along the riverside.

The sky is clear tonight, moon and starlight glowing down on them as they lay in the grass, Seungmin’s head on Chan’s chest and his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him. Chan has started rubbing circles into Seungmin’s lower back, nose nuzzled into his hair, and with his hands getting dangerously close to the swell of his butt, Seungmin starts to smile to himself. He lifts his head to look up at Chan, connecting their lips as well as he can with the smile on his face. As Chan kisses him back, Seungmin deepens the press of their mouths until it’s deliberate and thorough. He reaches to rest his hand on Chan’s, guiding it lower until it’s where he wants it to be. Chan grips his ass pointedly.

As long as it’s been since they’ve had alone time that’s not occupied by sleeping beside each other or hurriedly making out in the shower, it’s been even longer since they’ve been intimate. The last time they'd gotten in any below-the-belt touching was a few weeks ago, maybe even a month, now — they'd been left alone in one of the practice rooms after a long day of rehearsals, and as soon as the coast was clear, Seungmin wasted no time dropping to his knees, determined to suck Chan's soul out through his dick while the older watched their reflection in the mirror. It's been too long.

Now, even though they're lying in the grass where anyone could walk by and see them getting too comfortable, Seungmin doesn't think he can help himself. He moves to straddle Chan's lap, lacing their fingers together by Chan's head as he licks into his mouth purposefully. Chan makes this guttural noise deep in chest when Seungmin bites at his lip and tugs on it so sensually, letting it go only to dive back in for more. As the minutes pass, Seungmin can feel Chan chubbing up beneath him, the beginnings of an insistent boner pressing against him. He rocks down against it, drawing another avid groan from his leader.

"Do you want something, baby?" Seungmin purrs, running a hand down Chan's chest until he gets to the outline of his dick in his jeans, stroking his fingertips along the length of it.

Chan closes his eyes and lets his head drop against the grass, biting down on his kiss-swollen lips to keep in the groan that Seungmin knows wants to get out. His hands on Seungmin's thighs squeeze, nails scratching against the inseam of his jeans. Seungmin likes the slight pinch of the denim on his skin when Chan presses it into him, and he strokes at the shape of Chan's boner with a heavier hand to get him to scratch him again.

"Mm, don't tease, Minnie." Chan rests his palms on Seungmin's waist, hooking two fingers of each hand in his belt loops to pull him closer, crotch to crotch to get him to grind down covertly. Seungmin grins impishly against his neck where he's just worked in a hickey that he's definitely going to get scolded for later, whether by Chan himself or by the poor makeup noona that's going to have to cover it up all week.

As profoundly reckless and dangerous as this is, even if there's no one around this stretch of the riverside that they can see, Seungmin just can't help himself when he rolls his hips down into Chan's with a little more intent. It's a slow, obscene movement that starts in his fluid spine and all the way down, like he's all but giving his boyfriend a lap dance in the middle of the park. He moans into Chan's open mouth before he slips his tongue into it, fingers starting to fumble clumsily with the button of Chan's jeans.

"Whoa there," Chan finally says, breaking them out of the horny trance they've fallen into. Seungmin whines petulantly when Chan takes hold of his hand and removes it from his crotch, intertwining their fingers instead and grinning up at him in amusement. "You— out _here?_ You are something else."

Seungmin sits up properly, pouting down at his boyfriend. "I want you," he exaggerates his frown, leaning down to steal another peck. “It’s been so long.”

“I want you too, baby. You have no idea how much,” Chan assures him, nuzzling his nose over his boyfriend’s. “But catching us fucking in the grass by the river is Dispatch’s wet dream.”

Seungmin has to laugh, rolling his eyes as he climbs off of Chan, sitting in the grass beside him. The older man sits up and leans back on his hands, huffing out a breath now that the lust haze they’ve been swimming in has cleared up a bit. Seungmin sighs, too, impatient and hard in his jeans. “Well we can’t do it at home, everyone’s there.”

Chan hums thoughtfully, resting his head against Seungmin’s shoulder. “Wanna drive somewhere?”

Seungmin's not sure where they are, but with Chan's tongue in his mouth and hand down his pants, he's not sure he cares. In the privacy of Chan's car parked on the side of the road a little ways away from the city, Seungmin is free to moan all he wants, to pull at Chan's clothes, to grind up against his palm that's wrapped around his erection and stroking quickly. He's thankful for how roomy it is in here, and for the dark tint of the windows, especially. As he reaches over to get Chan's jeans unbuttoned, he anticipates the blackness of the glass coming in handy.

It's like he can't decide where he wants to touch Chan and how; he starts to jack him off to the same tune that Chan's touching him with, but then decides he wants to get him undressed and slides his hands up to start unbuttoning his shirt, and in the middle of that, decides he actually wants his pants off, first, and returns his attention to freeing Chan's cock from his denim. The older laughs against Seungmin's neck, taking advantage of the stretch of exposed skin so he can work in some marks to match the ones that Seungmin has left on him.

"Eager, baby?" He asks, voice husky from all of the kissing and touching. Seungmin only nods, pulling Chan's jeans down enough to get his cock out. He shifts around so that he can turn to face Chan as much as possible in the confines of his seat, lifting the console between them up and out of the way so he can lean down over Chan's lap. He wraps a hand around the base of him and takes a moment to let his mouth fill up with drool, then allows it to dribble down Chan's shaft. He uses it to lube him up, working him a few times, then taking him into his mouth.

To say that Seungmin has missed Chan's dick would be an understatement. He missed the taste of it, a little bitter like sweat but something else so deliciously _Chan_ , and he missed the weight of it on his tongue, how it feels like he's choking when he takes him a little too deep. He missed the feeling of it in his hand, the thick vein that runs up the underside and how sensitive Chan gets if Seungmin rubs just right beneath the head. More than any of that, though, he misses the sensation of it inside of him, the perfect length and thickness like it was made for him. So if he shorts Chan on the blowjob because he's too excited to bottom out on his cock, Chan's just going to have to understand that he has a dire need right now.

Chan's head falls back against the headrest of his seat, eyes closed as he delights in the long awaited heat of Seungmin's mouth. Groan after wanton groan fills the car, complementing the soft music coming from the stereo.

"Fuck, Min. God, I want to fuck you so bad." Chan says, as if he can sense the desperation in Seungmin's movements and how he gags on him with every enthusiastic bob of the head, how tightly his free hand grips Chan's thigh. When Seungmin lifts his head, lips cherry red and glistening with spit, Chan cups his jaw and brings their mouths together in an impassioned kiss, almost ravenous. "Come here, baby."

Chan reaches for the lever that'll let him move his seat back as far as it'll go, making room for Seungmin to climb over and settle in his lap, lips gravitating back to each other. With Chan's hands in his back pockets, Seungmin spends a long moment grinding down against him, the friction so hot and heavenly, before he lifts his hips to get his jeans off with quite a bit of difficulty in the restricted space.

They haven't been able to use the little travel sized bottle of lube in Chan's glove compartment in a long time, but it's serving them well right now with the saturated, messy glide of Chan's fingers inside of Seungmin, fucking him open as Seungmin cries out, clutching his shoulders. When neither of them can take it anymore, Chan removes his fingers in exchange for guiding the head of his dick into his boyfriend, their foreheads pressed together, both panting at the contact.

"Channie," Seungmin sighs, arms wrapped around Chan's neck, "Gonna fuck me so good. Is my hyung gonna take care of his baby?" 

Chan can't do much more than moan, eyes closed as he slips into the bliss that comes with Seungmin sinking down onto him, so tight and hot, and his teasing words, always so calculated. He at least manages to nod, breathing out, "yes, fuck, _yes_."

He can't see Seungmin's face because his eyes are closed, but he doesn't have to be looking at him to know that he's grinning when he says, "or do you want _me_ to be hyung tonight? Huh, baby boy?"

The response that gets from Chan is priceless. It sends a shudder up his spine and gets what Seungmin can only describe as a _whimper_ out of him, tightening his hold on Seungmin's small waist beneath his sweater, the only article of clothing he still has on while Chan's still fully clothed save for his unbuttoned shirt, exposing his bare chest and stomach to the heat of the moment. Seungmin laughs wickedly at that, tapering off into a moan once he's fully engulfed Chan's cock.

"Take care of hyungie," Seungmin murmurs, burying his face into the crook of Chan's neck. "Make hyung feel good."

Chan, always obedient, spreads his legs as much as he can so he can plant his feet firmly on the floor of his car and start fucking up into Seungmin, wasting no time escalating to a quick, energetic pace that has the younger moaning loudly and holding onto him for dear life. It feels amazing, the friction of his cock rubbing against their stomachs and his boyfriend pistoning his hips up into him like he's never had a more important task in this life than making Seungmin feel good.

"J-Just like that," Seungmin encourages, combing his fingers through Chan's hair and tugging, making him tip his head back so he can drag his open mouth along Chan's jaw. There's a vein standing prominent in Chan's neck and Seungmin can't help but run his tongue along it, accidentally brushing his teeth over his skin with how he's being jolted tirelessly. "You're so g-good to hyung. Such a good— good boy for me."

Chan nods eagerly, hips never stopping. "M'good," he agrees, voice airy and far away. "I'm y-your good boy."

"My baby. My best baby." Seungmin presses his lips to Chan's in a wet kiss, letting Chan lick into his mouth urgently. "I m-missed you so much. I love—I love you."

Chan pants into his mouth, kissing him desperately. "L-love you, hyung."

It takes some maneuvering, but they end up in the backseat on their knees with Seungmin's back to Chan's chest, pressed tightly together so that Chan’s cock hits at a stronger, deeper angle. The air is stuffy and stale with the smell of sex, the windows are all fogged up, and the music playing on the radio does nothing to cover up their loud, lewd sounds of pleasure. It had been easy to get distracted by their schedule of seemingly endless obligations and forget how much they needed this. But late night sexting and jerking off alone in bed doesn’t come close to the reality of skin on skin, sweat between them, Chan's hand around Seungmin's throat.

It appears that Chan's slipped into a familiar headspace as he fucks Seungmin with all he's got. Chan is generous and compassionate and that transcends through every aspect of his life — his work, his relationships, the way he caters to his boyfriend. Taking care of Seungmin in any way, at any time, always seems to comfort Chan just like it comforts Seungmin. It's as though he feels full just from watching Seungmin eat, or rested just knowing that Seungmin himself got a good night's sleep. That he succeeded because Seungmin succeeded.

And at times like this, when he pours all of himself into making Seungmin feel good, it’s like he could get off just from the knowledge that he's the reason Seungmin's trembling with pleasure. He has before; Seungmin used to find it a bit disconcerting that Chan didn't mind fucking Seungmin without wanting anything in return, sometimes finishing Seungmin off and declaring that he didn't need anything even though he was hard as a rock. But that's just the kind of man that Chan is, and Seungmin is so in awe of him. 

But Seungmin wants so badly for Chan to cum tonight, to make him feel light and euphoric and know that it was his doing. If anyone deserves a leg-shaking, spine-locking, mind-blowing release, Seungmin thinks it's Chan, hands down. So he pushes his hips back to meet his thrusts halfway, the clap of their skin heightening. Seungmin's eyes are rolling back and his gut is pulled taut, so close to his climax. He doesn't want to get there without him.

"Channie, o-oh, fuck," Seungmin gasps, bringing his hand to Chan's wrist to encourage him to choke him for another handful of seconds, knowing that'll easily send him toppling over the edge. He starts to babble feverishly. "Cum for me, g-good boy, fill hyungie up. W-Wanna feel it inside, wanna cum with you, g-gonna—"

"Minnie, hyung, a-ah, _hyung_ ," Chan buries into Seungmin's shoulder from behind, arm wrapped tightly around his waist while he takes them to their peak, squeezing Seungmin's throat just as the white hot sensation hits deep in their bellies. The chorus of their moans and strangled cries of each other's names is going to stick with Seungmin for a while.

"Love you. I love you. I love you so much," Chan breathes, chest heaving against Seungmin's skinny body when they slowly begin to come down. Seungmin says it back, but he doesn't think he could ever begin to explain just how much he means it.

They sneak back into the dorm just after two in the morning and take their shoes and outerwear off as silently as they can, giggling in the dark and whispering for the other to be quiet. Pressed up against the front door, Seungmin lays a gentle kiss to Chan's swollen mouth, smiling into the touch.

"Come sleep with me?" Chan asks, voice a little timid as if Seungmin would ever say no. The younger nods, stealing one more soft peck before resting his arms around Chan's waist to pull him into a hug that lasts so long they end up nearly dozing off, standing there in the main room, all wrapped up in love that Seungmin can't believe he's lucky enough to call his.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) for updates, drabbles, and sneak peeks! if you're interested in my work, feel free to check out [my carrd](https://nanamilks.carrd.co/) ♡


End file.
